A Nalu family Collection
by clumsykittymeow
Summary: this is just a bunch of random Nalu Stories that i'll just randomly do. many different things. most are moments between Natsu, Lucy, and Nashi as she grows up New chapter: Welcome to the game; Lucy wakes up in the middle of the woods with a bear standing over her when a random man she has never met before saves her.
1. Nap time

The wind around Lucy pulled at her hair and clothes and tossed them about as she tried to unlock her front door to get into the warm embrace of the fireplace. When the barrier finally swung open, she took a step in and sighed. She closed the door behind her and placed down the bags she had, then plopped down into the chair beside the roaring fire. After her nose had defrosted from her earlier adventure, she stood to put away the items in the bags.

Walking into the kitchen, she placed the plastic masses onto the counter and turned to place the vegetables into the refrigerator where they belonged. She crumpled the bag that she had just emptied and tossed it into the trash bin across the room. Next, she grabbed the bottles of cough syrup and NyQuil to place them in the bathroom cabinet. As she walked, she stumbled over her little girl's favorite teddy bear. She stared down in confusion. Nashi never went anywhere without her bear. It had been the first gift she ever received from her father, Natsu. Which now that she thought about it, her house was much to quiet to have those two inside. Curiosity and a slight bit of panic grew in her bones. Where was the two childish beings at?

Firstly, she checked the living room she was just in but they were no where to be seen. She ran to Nashi's room, hoping she was in there just napping but the little pink haired angel wasn't in there either. The panic in the pit of her stomach was growing with each room that she checked without finding her family. When she came to her room she shared with the pink haired male, a sigh of relief escaped her worried lips.

In the large bed, the two was sleeping. Nashi sweetly curled into the side of her father, with his arm wrapped around the small form. Natsu's soft spiky hair was mixed with his daughter's long, sweeping curls. The features on their faces read the same, calm and vulnerable for once, both sleeping with their mouths slightly open. Lucy's heart bubbled at the sight of her two favorite people and spread, filling her with a warm, fuzzy feeling. She watched as the figures steered at the sudden sound of the door pushing open and tiptoed quietly out of the room.

The blonde stood in her living room, deep in thought. Since it was silent for once around the house, she decided to grab the time reading while she had a chance. Settling down by the fire, she placed a worn book on her lap and cracked it open to the chapter she had been reading. Just as soon as she got into the book and the characters were playing in her mind, a whine interrupted the world in her mind.

" Mommy, I'm hungry." Nashi cutely yawned from her nap, standing in front of her mother.

" Alright, lets go feed the little belly." Lucy smiled. She took the child's hand and walked her to the kitchen.

" Is daddy awake?" Lucy questioned.

" No, should I wake him up?" The little girl squealed.

" Yea. Go wake daddy!" Lucy encouraged and chuckled when the tiny girl bounced, shouted at Natsu to wake up.


	2. His Angels

Natsu stood beside the bed, holding the hand of the screaming blonde who was in the agonizing process of child birth. He felt so helpless watching her like this and hated that it was his fault. All he could do was watch, clench his teeth, and try to comfort his mate. He hated this feeling the most. He hated when there was nothing he could do, it absolutely destroyed him every time. Especially when it was Lucy. The pinkette leaned over and tried to soothe Lucy as she let out another loud scream, hurting his sensitive ears. Yet he would never complain, at this moment, he had no right to complain. The girl's hand was latched onto Natsu's in a death grip as if it were her life line. Natsu could feel his heart shatter with every push, scream, and tear that fall from the kind, compassionate, beautiful girl that he loved more then anything in this world.

After a few hours of excruciating pain for the young couple, the doctors finally announced the delivery of their child.

" Congratulations! It's a healthy baby girl." A woman in a white coat proclaimed.

Lucy had laid back in the bed she was propped up on, releasing a sigh of relief as the pain finally subdued. The nurses went on cleaning the small infant and shouted measurements at one another. Once they finished, they handed the little girl to Lucy, who immediately stretched a smile at her. Natsu felt himself slowly inch forward to see the bundle that Lucy and him just brought in this world, and his heart stopped at the sight.

The little girl was staring up at him with Lucy's large brown eyes with small locks of curly pink hair slightly touching them. Her mouth was opened in a small 'o' and she clasped a hand around Lucy's pinky finger. A wide grin touched his face at the sight of the beautiful baby girl. Lucy finally tore her eyes from the small face and faced her smile at Natsu, who leaned down, placed a hand around her shoulders, and softly kissed her on the forehead.

" Nashi Layla Dragneel." Lucy whispered when she looked back at the little girl who had closed her eyes, sleeping.

Natsu placed free hand on Nashi's head. " Sweet Nashi." he smiled.

It has been a month since the birth of Nashi. Over this time, the girl would wake up crying and screaming in the middle of the night with the new parents taking turns to soothe her. The night before he left had been Natsu's turn and that morning, he had made sure she was safe in the bassinet beside the ever watchful Lucy. She still looked tired with bags forming under her eyes. He felt reluctant about leaving, but he knew he had to. The rent was coming soon and there was no way in the deepest corners of hell he was going to allow Lucy to worry about paying it, or even go on a mission to get the money.

Right now, he had successfully finished a mission and was returning home. He couldn't wait to get there already. He missed Nashi and Lucy and being away for even a week made him homesick. As he rounded the corner and saw his home, he quickened his pace to a full run and smiled his signature grin.

" Luce! I'm home!" he shouted as soon as he was through the door.

Silence.

" Luce?" He questioned with a tint of worry. He walked across the small living room that seemed to be collecting dust and entered the kitchen. The Blonde was still no where to be seen or heard, nor was little Nashi which was odd for the baby was never quiet. The only thing in sight was a stack of dishes overflowing out of the sink and the smell of trash sitting in the corner. He rushed to Nashi's nursery, thinking she would have been put in there with Lucy humming lullabies. But they weren't there either. Now he was frantic to find them, he wanted to see his family and they were hidden. He dashed out of the nursery and headed where he should have checked first. He opened his bedroom door and bounded to the bed. His heartbeat slowed when he finally saw them.

Lucy was curled up on her side with one hand thrown under her head and the other propped on a pillow like box with Nashi soundlessly sleeping. Lucy's hair was thrown about her face and pillow and her lower half was twisted in the sheets. By the looks, Natsu guessed she was in a deep, well needed sleep. Nashi, on the other hand, had a thumb stuck in her mouth and the other almost touching Lucy's. She was showing signs of waking up and Natsu instantly leaned over her when she gave a short gasp. He scooped her up into his fairly large hands and cradled her into his arms. Before his little angel could let out her first cry, Natsu had already exited the room with the sleeping Lucy still inside and pulled it closed softly behind.

Instead of crying however, Nashi laid quietly in the crook of his arm just staring up at him. He could read the curiosity in her eyes as he went to the kitchen to prepare her a bottle. It didn't take him long to heat up the liquid and ask if she wanted it. Yet, of course she did. She was his child after all. He smiled as she lapped up the warm beverage. He was so engrossed in her feeding, he didn't even notice Lucy had woke up and entered the kitchen to stand behind him.

" When did you get home?" she asked while smiling up at him as he turned to see her.

" Now." he laughed, leaning in and capturing her soft lips with his.

When the kiss pulled apart, Lucy gathered Nashi into her arms. Her face instantly brightened as Nashi blew bubbles through her mouth, well Natsu whined a short " hey!"

He didn't complain much however, because he loved watching his two angels smile together. It wasn't much, but it was enough for him, his small family. He would never need anything else as long as he had them.


	3. The mission

"I'll go in through the kitchen while you create a diversion at the entrance." Lucy said in a urging tone.

Natsu sat staring at the mansion in front of them, not questioning his partner's plan. He knew the risks of this mission. He knew what was at stake, and they weren't going to lose this battle. His eyes burned with determination and his muscles were tensing at the thoughts of ripping off heads. He turned to view Lucy. It surprised him at even moments like this, she stole his breath away. She wore the same plain black t-shirt and pants he was wearing and her face was scowled with fury, but to him she looked like an heavenly goddess. A goddess retrieving her stolen Angel.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek with a smile. " See you later, I've got work to do." and he stalked off to the front door, which he instantly kicked in and let out a challenging roar.

Lucy moved along the wall to the back door into the kitchen. Her booted feet moved soundlessly and she quickly summoned some back up, just in case Natsu hadn't got all the attention.

" Open, door of the lion." she whispered holding the golden key in her fingers. A flash of light beamed in front of her and so made a mention for Loke to be quiet. She had previously filled him in with what was happening so thankfully she didn't have to know. He peered around the corner and made a dash for the back door. Silently pulling it opening, the two slipped in undetected. They hid behind a counter and took in their surroundings.

The kitchen was filled with stainless steel counters lining the white walls, and islands floating in the middle. Racks of pots and pans hang from the ceiling, catching the overhead lights blindingly. Steam was raising from pots on the stove tops and five chefs were in the room, preparing meals. The last thing they noticed was the two guards standing by the door, their exit. Lucy had a sudden thought and whirled around. Sure enough there were two guards at the door they just went through. She instantly pick up the closest object and swung at the advancing figure. A frying pan connected with his face and he slumped to the floor.

" Humph, this is actually really good. Who knew?" she chuckled.

The blonde reached over the counter and grabbed another one. By this time, all the guards were rushing towards them and Loke was already in action. Lucy hiked herself up on a counter and was jumping from island to island when a hand caught her foot, causing her to fall ungracefully on top. She rolled over and swung both pans at the attacker's face. Both hits made a satisfying crunching-popping noise. She momentarily looked up and saw Loke just finish up with the other two. The chefs were cowering against their counters, scared of what was happening in their sanctuary.

" Alright princess, go ahead, I'll watch your back." Loke stated.

Lucy jumped off the island and skipped to the door. Peeking it open, she saw at least ten guys running down the hall. Most like towards a certain angry dragon slayer.

'Have fun Natsu.' she thought with a smirk. She motioned for Loke to follow her and they snuck out of the kitchen into the corridor. Now she didn't want to waste time, and she wanted her baby back, so she ran full speed down the halls, checking every room on her way. Occasionally there would be a brute along the way but they were easily taken care of with a few hits from the frying pan. All in all, Loke actually wasn't needed so he left to not waste any of Lucy's energy. Lucy continued to run with her hands holding the pans at her side and all through out the house, she could hear Natsu's roars and the commotion he was causing. She let out a suppressing laugh, then got serious again.

Up ahead was the last door of the wing, and something inside was telling her it was 'the' door. She raised a pan to eye level then slowly stalked to the door. Once there, she gave a twist of the door knob to find it locked. Not having any patience left, she kicked at the door and swung her pans, effectively banging it open.

" Mommy!" an excited squeal escaped the darkness.

Lucy immediately felt the relief pour into her chest as she dropped the pans and held her arms out for her daughter. The small figure launched herself into her mother's arms, hugging tightly into her warm embrace. Lucy felt tears wash down her cheeks as she rubbed her hands in her daughter's hair. She straightened up to look at the child's brown eyes and smiled at the happiness that she was now safe and reunited with her goddess.

" How charming. A mother and her daughter. Who would have guessed that the infamous salamander and the Lucy Heartfilia would come for their child?" A hiss rebounded off the walls of the room, cluing Lucy in on the evil presence around her.

She instinctively tugged Nashi behind her and picked up her only weapons, the frying pans. Her stance held all her anger and need to protect her angel. " It's Dragneel now."

" Oh, the young couple wed. How I love weddings, tell me how was yours?"

By the sounds of the voice, Lucy guessed it was a cackly old woman, but its unwise to judge. All she did was heighten the angle of the pans and brought her face into a deeper scowl.

" Ah, now you didn't need to take the chefs' pans. They use those." the voice tsked.

" It does well for me as well." Lucy sneered.

A chuckled echoed throughout the room, and Lucy felt Nashi clasp onto her leg, tightly. Her baby was scared and Lucy would never forgive this creature inside for causing this emotion inside Nashi.

" I'm tired of this Game!" She growled, uncharacteristic of her.

She scooped up Nashi and bolted in the opposite direction, the way she came. Nashi let out a shriek indicating that they were being followed. Lucy fought the urge to turn around and quickened her pace. This time when running, instead of keeping to the maze of back halls that the servants used, she ventured to the main corridor and slid down the master staircase into the grand foyer. Now she took a look back and saw what scared Nashi.

At the top of the staircase was an old woman. She was gray in color and had a wild frenzy of silver and black hair on her head. In her hand was a dagger, grasped tightly to not fall out of her fragile hand. A wide grin was painted on her face, lifting her hundreds of wrinkles on her face. The sight almost scared Lucy also, but she refused to show anything other then her anger.

" Lucy! Watch out!" Natsu screamed from the left side of the room, causing Lucy to look up.

The grand chandelier made of Gold was falling directly above her. She tucked Nashi into her and rolled, barely getting out of the way in time. She didn't move the entire time crashing was heard and glass was flying. She could hear Nashi screaming and felt horrible for the poor four year old. Then it was piled on top of her anger and Lucy felt like she was going to explode.

" Lucy, are you okay? How's Nashi?" Natsu whispered in her ear, concern, terror, and anger tripping over each other in his voice.

Lucy sat up and glared at the witch descending the stairs. "Happy!" she shouted, calling for the waiting blue exceed.

"Aye!" He called out when he flew in above the window. He dashed down at max speed and lifted the crying Nashi. Lucy gave her a kiss on the hand before she was out of reach. Happy did his part by delivering the young girl outside the mansion, where Erza and Gray were told to wait for her. The two other mages wanted to come in and help, but Lucy told them that it had to be her and Natsu to deal with this. They threatened Nashi and they would regret it. So they agreed to be her escort back to Magnolia.

Now the couple stood side by side, fire burning in their eyes and revenge read in their body language.

" Summon Taurus." Natsu muttered.

" No."

Lucy instead pulled out her whip and grabbed a sword of the fallen weapon mages. She wanted to be the one to punish this evil woman, not her spirits. She even went as far as to ask Erza to train her in the art of sword wielding.

This was a look entirely new to Natsu. He had never seen her so feral. The sword in her hand was pointed at the witch and her whip was ready to snap and draw in her enemy. Her eyes were hard steel and her lips curled into a snarl. This Lucy even gave him shivers down his spine.

' Damn, I'm lucky.' he thought with a smirk. He had nothing to do right now. All the troops were down and all that was left was the cackling old lady that Lucy had claimed.

He watched for the first move to be made, wanting to see how this played out. For the longest time they just stared at each other. Finally the old witch charged at her and gave a warrior cry. Lucy flicked her wrist and grabbed a foot with the whip then threw her across the room. Instantly the woman was up and charging again. This time Lucy swiped her sword at her, cutting her cheek. The action seemed to enrage the woman more as she tackled Lucy and rolled onto the floor. Natsu started to run forward but saw Lucy's whip wrap around the wrinkly saggy neck and pull. The woman fell backwards off of Lucy and the young blonde climbed on top of the woman. She brought the sword up and placed the blade directly above her heart.

" No! Lucy, don't!" Natsu shouted, trying to get into Lucy's mind. Seeing she was distracted the witch popped out a small bag and threw something at Lucy's chest. A burst of light exploded and Lucy was thrown off and across the room.

" Lucy!" Natsu screamed, running over to her.

The blonde wasn't down long but when she stood up she wiped blood of the corner of her mouth. This time Lucy yelled and ran at the witch. She flicked her wrist, the whip grabbing the old brittle wrists of the witch. She tugged her forward and placed the sword to her neck. The witch froze.

" Don't you ever take my baby again!" she hissed loudly. She brought the sword down and dropped it to the floor. She released the kidnapper and walked over to Natsu. She threw yourself in his arms and he could feel the happiness that was radiating from her.

" We have Nashi back!" she squealed with a smile and Natsu's heart fluttered.

He leaned into her and gave her a full, overwhelming kiss. It was short, much shorter than Natsu would like.

" Let's go see Nashi." she was beaming with excitement, and Natsu could only smile at his wife. Just a minute ago, she was murderous and now she was bubbly and lovey.

They walked out of the large mansion hand in hand, smiling like the goofs they were. The other half of the team was still standing outside with an antsy looking Nashi. The minute she saw her parents, she ran at them giggling. Natsu bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

They were finally all together again. Him, Lucy, and Nashi. A separation like that would never happen again, he would have to die first. Now they walked home, Natsu and Lucy holding hands and a ecstatic Nashi sleeping on her father's shoulder. Not even Gray could say anything insulting about Natsu at this moment. Of course he wouldn't try at the moment. Erza was right beside him and he knew what happened inside. Lucy was almost as scary as Erza, and he whether not die at the hands of demons today.

**Author's note: I don't know what I was thinking when I came up with this, but I am kinda pleased with how it turned out. Actually thinking about writing a full story of this one, who knows. Thanks for reading :) **


	4. Christmas moments

**Author's note: since it's so close to Christmas and/or holiday season, I decided to make a small story for it from my favorite family. Hope you guys enjoy it! **

"Luce, can we open the gifts now?" the dragon slayer beside her whined.

" No, we have to wait until tomorrow." Lucy answered. She looked over at the male on the couch who was now pouting and laughed. She had always loved his childish antics.

The small family was currently sitting in their living room gazing at the beautiful tree dazzling with hundreds of little lights and glass balls and the boxes wrapped with decorative paper sitting under it, and listening to the soft melodies drift through the air. Nashi was sitting in her playpen, playing with her all time favorite dragon stuffed animal. Lucy and Natsu sat side by side on the couch with her snuggled deeply in his side with her feet pulled up in his lap for the warmth he radiated.

" But why?" he cried

" Because it's for Christmas and it's not Christmas yet." she soothed.

Natsu looked away from the mesmerizing blonde beside him with a pout and looked at his child that was engrossed in the toy. He felt his heart flutter at how adorable she was and smiled because she had managed to steal his heart. Her pink hair was a little longer, reaching the bottom corners of her eyes now. The sight of Nashi distracted him for a moment but now his mind was on the boxes and his strong desire to know what they held. He looked at Lucy with a puppy dog look to maybe convince her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap and laid his head on her shoulder.

" Please, Luu-cy." he begged.

She giggled again and played with the edges of his scarf. " How about we go make cookies?" she asked to maybe hold his attention of the gifts.

Instantly, he perked up at the promise of sweets. Lucy peeled herself from Natsu's lap and skipped to the kitchen with excitement in her step. Natsu was quick behind her, but now with the bubbling Nashi in his arms. Once in the kitchen, Lucy had gathered the sugars, flour, eggs, baking soda, and chocolate chips. She quickly, effortlessly mixed the ingredients getting a thick batter. Now Natsu shifted Nashi into one arm and wiped a finger through the bowl .

" Hey, no eating the dough!" Lucy scolded.

Natsu laughed. " But Lucy!" He walked over the high chair and carefully placed Nashi in it before turning back to his blonde mate. He towered over her and cupped her chin with the fingers of one hand while the other trailed down to the bowl again. " Dough in the bowl is fun." and at that he rubbed some dough on her nose.

"Natsu!"

Lucy dug her hand into the batter and brought forth a handful of the globby mess. Natsu knew full what was about to happen and started backing away. " Luce, put it down. If you start this, you will lose." he warned, but she didn't care. She reeled back her hand back and let the mound fly. It collided with his face and pieces bounced off to the walls.

Nashi squealed and clapped her hands, and Lucy laughed wildly. " you like that don't you Nashi!" Lucy gasped between laughs.

Natsu, now accepting the challenge, lunged at the bowl and the blonde. Said lady gave a shriek as she went down with Natsu kneeling above her. He picked up a large sum of batter and smeared it across her face and neck. He smirked as she also squeaked at the weird substance on her. Now the two were rolling on the floor, throwing batter and smearing it on each other while Nashi enjoyed the display by squealing and laughing.

" What is going on here?" a voice boomed.

Nashi immediately stopped laughing and looked over at the red head that just entered the home.

Erza stared harshly at the couple laughing, covered in cookie dough. They stared at her for a second, then burst into laughter. Lucy pointed at Natsu because his body heat had began cooking the batter all over him. Natsu chuckled at Lucy with all the batter matted in her hair.

" Answer me." Erza demanded.

" I made cookie dough!" Lucy laughed.

" I see that!"

" I threw it at Natsu and Nashi loved it!"

" That's right, my little angel loves food fights!" Natsu exclaimed while pumping his fists.

" And you two decided to have a food fight at midnight, and kept Nashi up this late?" Erza inquired.

Lucy looked at the clock and sure enough it was midnight. She picked herself off the floor and made her way to Nashi. She gently picked up the small baby. Cradling her in her arms, Lucy made her way to the nursery so she could put Nashi down to sleep. The entire walk she hummed lullabies.

Now Natsu sat in the kitchen alone with the demon Erza. He feared what she may do, and thought if he didn't move she wouldn't say anything to him.

" Clean this mess."

" Aye!" he frantically stood and began picking up the piles of smeared cookie dough. By the time Lucy came back, the kitchen was spotless and Erza had left. Lucy felt herself drawn to the dragon slayer and melted into his embrace while said slayer sulked into her hair. Then it dawned on him what time it was.

" It's Christmas! We can open the gifts now!" He smiled excitedly.

" Oh alright. Let's go!"

Lucy lead him back to the festive room and sat beside the tree. Before she could reach for one of Natsu's gifts, he had placed a small gift for her on her leg.

" Open it!"

Hesitantly, she peeled the wrapper off the box and saw it was a jewelry box. Natsu took the closed box from her and opened it for her. Inside was a small gold band with a perfect sized crystal in the middle. She looked up into his eyes searching for an explanation. His other arm was rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

" Luce, for the past two months, I have been thinking of the perfect way to do this and I have been practicing speech after speech before I realized that it wasn't me to practice this. I know you love me and I know I love you. I also love our daughter and I can't think of anything I would want more. You and her are everything to me. So will you marry me? "

Lucy smiled Natsu softly. He never did make a big deal about anything and that's why she loved him. She shifted so she was on her hands in front of him and leaned in to kiss him.

" Yes." she breathed and grabbed another kiss.

…...

…...

**Another Christmas. **

"Lucy, Wake up. Nashi is waiting for us." Natsu whispered into her ear.

" I don't want too" she grumbled. But deep down she knew she had to or the three year old would rip into the gifts without them. " Alright, alright I'll get up." she peeked open her eyes and saw her husband kneeling in front of her face. He gently brought his lips to hers in a breathtaking kiss.

" I'll see you in there." he smiled as he stood and exited the room.

Lucy smiled and rolled out of bed. She trudged to the bathroom to brush out her unruly hair and splash water onto her face. She heard Natsu shouting through the walls and laughed. Of course he was full of energy this morning. She crossed her bedroom and pulled a sweater, knee tall socks, and skirt from the closet. She shimmed into the clothing then made her way into the living room. On her way there she heard Nashi crying. She rushed in to see Natsu trying to get her to stop crying and her pooling tears into her hand.

" Nashi, sweetie!" she cooed as she went over and rubbed her back. She glared at Natsu. " What did you do?"

" Nothing, I came in here and she was crying!" he defended.

" Nashi, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

" Santa.. ate... my.. cookies." The little girl wailed.

Natsu's eyes widened, and he smacked his head onto the coffee table they sat around.

" Well, Santa is supposed to eat the cookies. But we can make more!" Lucy comforted.


	5. Kiss the Girl

**i have always loved this song. it might actually be my favorite. so i was listening to it today and thought why not? hope you like it! **

* * *

_'There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl _

Natsu sat in the corner of the guild, staring across the guild at Lucy as she excitedly talked about the new book in her hands with Levy. Her voice filled his ears and it was all he wanted to hear and he wished she would talk to him instead. He didn't know when this feeling of always wanting Lucy started, but it was impossible to ignore now. And it took everything he had to not go up and taste her plump lips. To make her as his.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

" You haven't stopped staring at her since she came in." Happy remarked.

Natsu quickly looked away and muttered a short, halfhearted " not true." But Natsu knew, and he found himself staring again.

" You liiike her." Happy rolled.

" Yea.." Natsu finally admitted out loud while looking longingly at the mesmerizing blonde.

" Ask her if she likes you back!"

"WHAAA- NO!" Natsu hissed, surprised by his cat partner.

" You don't have to say any words though."

" What do you mean?" the poor dragon slayer questioned, confused.

" Kiss her." Happy smirked, causing Natsu to stutter and fall over.

" N-nn-noo."

_Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl  
_

Happy began singing a tune about Natsu being too shy and not kissing the girl. This brought at lot of attention from the nearby tables, but luckily not the attention of the one he wanted the most.

" Natsu, kiss a girl, you're kidding right. Flame brain doesn't have the stuff." Gray laughed. His comment followed by more snickering.

Natsu wouldn't have that. To be put down and told he couldn't do something, especially by Gray, was unacceptable. He stood with determination he would just kiss her. With lightening speed, he was beside Lucy. But when he was close enough to just smell her, he froze, sniffing the strawberries and vanilla.

Lucy feeling someone behind her, spun around. " Oh, hi Natsu!" She smiled at him, and his breath caught in his throat. His heart was hammering in his chest causing him to silently pray she couldn't hear his nervousness.

" Hi, Luce."

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
_

Natsu had unconsciously took a step towards her and was now almost nose to nose with her. He could hear her unsteady breathing at his closeness and her heart beat soaring.

" Natsu, what are you waiting for?" Happy snickered in the back corner, perking up Natsu's ears. Now his ears were picking up conversations all over the large guild hall.

" What is he doing?"

" OMG, ARE THEY FINALLY?"

" I bet Natsu will back out soon."

The pinkette returned his attention back to the shocked blonde and stared into her eyes with half lidded ones. He slowly, cautiously placed two hands on her cheeks.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl  
_

By this time when Happy started singing, the entire guild sang along. It must have been a tune they all heard before. "_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't be scared, You got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Don't stop now. Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Float along Listen to the song. The song say kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Music play Do what the music say, You wanna kiss the girl.**__" They all screamed, while Natsu moved slowly towards her lips. Every movement felt like a mile distance. _

_You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl _

Natsu's lips finally met Lucy's. Everything around him faded away and all there was, was him and Lucy. Her lips were as soft as he always thought, possibly softer. And they tasted wonderful. Like the strawberries in her scent and something totally Lucy that he couldn't place a finger on. For a split second, Lucy, surprised he actually did it, but she returned his kiss fullheartedly. Her hands snaked up his neck and held him close yet gently. Natsu felt like he never had before, a new fire coursing through his veins.

When they fell apart, breathing heavily from lack of air, the guild erupted in sounds of cheers and squeals of happiness. Most likely caused only by Mira who had tried ever since the Great Fairy Tail battle to get them together. Happy was also singing about how they like each other.

Lucy buried her face into Natsu's chest, trying to hide her flushed cheeks and the boy let out a calming laugh. He had finally kissed her! And she accepted it! He grinned from ear to ear, feeling like his face might actually crack in half.

" hey, Luce. Come here." he whispered and lifted her face. Natsu once again planted his lips to hers. Now that he actually kissed her, he didn't think he could ever stop.


	6. All Around Me

Lucy exited the house into the pool area wearing a pink bikini top and faded light wash jean cutoff shorts. She was annoyed that her hair wouldn't do anything right, ending with just slapping it into a messy bun on top of her head. She looked around and saw Natsu alone, sitting on the edge of the pool, staring at her. A swell of pride burst through her and making her smile. She turned to walk towards him with an extra bounce in her step.

.

.

Natsu who had been waiting for Lucy to come outside instantly froze, staring at the hypnotizing blonde. Her skin and hair practically glowed in the afternoon sun, making her seem like a beach goddess. Then the clothes that she did wear only barely covered her essential parts. Her breasts practically exposed only covered by the smallest pink triangles, her full stomach naked revealing soft creamy skin in the shape of an old hourglass, and her shorts hung very low on her hips, then were too short to cover the bottom of her ass.

And it was at this moment he was glad it was just him outside. If Loke or Gray saw this, they wouldn't have wasted any time clinging to her. It was hard enough for him not to ravish her on a normal day, but this. A warm spring afternoon, nobody outside but him,and a barely clothed Luce? He felt a low growl rumble in the back of his throat as she turned and smiled at him, making her way over.

" Hi, Natsu!" she greeted, bouncing into place in front of him, really not helping his situation.

" Hey, Luce. Nice place." he returned while on the inside he screamed, 'Please god, back up!'

" I know, it's lovely during the spring."

He watched as she just smiled and looked out on the acres of trees blooming below. She sat beside him on the damp pavement, her arm slightly touching his and her leg tightly pressed on the thin material of his shorts. Fire burned through his veins at the touch and it was building up, becoming unbearable.

'act now or you'll jump her!' he continuously screamed in his head, while another part of him countered. ' Take her, make her yours. Feel your hands and mouth all over her. Ravish her. Claim her.' He felt like a wild animal was pondering about in this mind, yet it felt like a hidden part of him.

Before he could be tricked, however, he dove into the pool he was only seconds before dipping his feet in. The cool water enveloped him, chilling the burning desire he felt and drowning out the feral voice in his mind. He felt relief surge forward, relief that momentarily, he wasn't trying to screw up the best friendship he ever had. Seconds after he submerged, his head surfaced again and he shook the water out of his hair.

" Natsu!" Lucy screeched above him, responding to the sudden action and splash of water.

.

.

Lucy folded her arms in front of her face to block the stray water droplets. When she placed her arms down, Natsu was two inches from her legs smiling up at her.

" Sorry Luce." He chuckled.

Lucy was at lose for words. Natsu was unbelievably sexy in the water. His pink hair was a little less spiky, being weighted down by water that it was dripping. His sun-kissed skin glistened with the sparkles of water and she could still clearly make out the hard cuts of his abs and pecks through the soft , churning blue. His arms pulled at the water to keep himself as close to her as possible without touching, and Lucy wondered how it would feel to have them securely around her. Her heart hammered in her chest as her thoughts about him deepened.

" It's fine, just surprising." she choked out her dry throat.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, he placed his hands on the cement on either side of her legs and brought himself up, inbetween her silky thighs. She could feel her breath resting in her lungs, afraid to blow out as Natsu's face was only inches from hers. His eyes searching hers and it took all her will power to hopefully hide her want for him.

" Join me, Lucy." he drawled, then jumped back, gripping her sides and pulling her in with him.

.

.

He had no clue what he had just done. One minute he was free of the tight grip of Lucy's seduction, and then he was pulling her in the pool with him. When she let out a cute scream, he had woken from the daze.

'Why did I do that?'

The blonde was now treading the water with his hands on her hips as they haven't let go yet, and completely soaked. He ordered his hands to release their hold but at seeing how much more alluring Lucy was in water, they refused his mind's order, instead tightening.

Big brown eyes landed on him when she finally rubbed the water away from them., and he fell into their depths. Inside, he found himself. All around where her glances of him. Unconsciously, he brought her body tightly into his, marveling at the softness pressed on him, and stepped towards the wall, stopping when her back was firmly against it. With her now trapped in him, he lowered his face ever so slowly and capturing her plump, pink lips in his in gentle, unsure kiss. Her lips were unimaginably soft and tasted of sweet strawberries, and they were the best thing he had ever experienced. Even the water couldn't relieve the fire coursing through him now.

When he first placed his mouth on hers, he thought she would shove him away but when she didn't, and instead invited him in, his need for her roared to life. His kiss became hungrier, and his hands gripped her tighter against him, her body on the verge of molding into his. Her hands moved to grab his hair and her legs entwined themselves around his waist. His hands explored her curvy skin, touching with so much need, he didn't think it possible. One of his hands found its way to her mounds while the other rounded her ass and they tightly gripped her causing Lucy to let out a moan. The sound was sensational, and brought him on a different level high he wanted to savor. The fire inside intensified and he let out a lusty groan inside Lucy's mouth.

" Miss Lucy? Miss Lucy?" Virgo's voice asked in search of her master, ending the enchantment.

Natsu separated himself painfully from Lucy as she turned and gracefully got out of the pool, pulled a robe around her, and rushed to see what the housemaid wanted. As she disappeared from sight, Natsu groaned sorrowfully and sank into the pool, allowing the water to engulf him completely.

.

**another idea of a story i had but this chapter really doesn't sum up what happens in the story. sorry. **


	7. The one night stand

The sun peaked into the messy apartment, shining in the eyes of the sleeping blonde.

"Levy, turn the light off" she groaned and brought the blanket up over her face.

'Wait, the sun never shines at this time of morning...'

"SHIT!" Lucy screamed and jumped out of bed. She looked over at her clock and saw it flashing twelve. 'When did we lose power?!' The blonde ran around her apartment, grabbing any piece of clothing she could before racing out the door. Before going to work, she locked her door. But as she turned around, her neighbor's door opened and walking out was an half naked Natsu. He was shuffling his shoes on, tugging his shirt over his head, and trying to finish the button on his pants.

"N..Natsu?" Lucy stuttered. She couldn't believe her eyes. She never thought he was the type and she swore she could feel her heart cracking from the weight. "Lucy!" He had that look of utter fear and somewhat like a kid caught stealing a cookie. He finally got his shirt on right and rolled his shoulders to adjust it to its comfortable fit.

"I gotta go. I'm late. " She mumbled and turned to walk down the hall.

"Lucy!" He repeated, this time desperate.

She pushed the elevator button five times, wanting out of the awkwardness. When the elevator didn't come fast enough she went to the stairs and dashed down as fast as her legs could carry her. Halfway through she tripped and fell down the last couple steps. Instead of getting up, she just laid there and felt odd tears roll off her eyes. Lucy pulled her phone out of her bag and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey, I can't make it in for work today. I don't feel well." She managed to gasp out between painful sobs and hung up

.

.

.

Natsu seemed to wake up after the dazzling blonde ran into the stairwell. To him, it looked like she had just rolled out of bed also. But the difference was, she woke up on her own bed, alone. He hoped at least.

'Wait, she just saw you exit a strangers home and you're going to expect her to not have someone?'

Natsu chased after the blonde, bursting through the metal door at the end of the hallway and charged down the steps two at a time. When Lucy did come into view, he felt his heart lodged itself in his throat. She had a bruise forming on her upper arm, a cut on her lip, and her jeans had ripped on a knee, exposing the torn delicate skin. To make things worse, she was crying with the huge tears, shoulders shaking, and heart wrenching sobs.

"Luce,.." He sank down beside her and tried to put an arm around her but she shrugged it off.

"No, I'm fine really. I just tripped and it hurt for a minute but I'm fine now. I promise" she grumbled, refusing to look at him.

" why are you lying?" He pried.

"I'm not" Lucy sniffled.

'Why is she being difficult?!'

" Lucy, we're best friends, you can't lie to me." He persuaded.

"But I can't tell you the truth either." This time she looked at him directly.

And now he got it. How could he have been so blind and dense to not see it. All these years she had shown him every sign possible without full out saying it.

"Lucy, why couldn't you tell me?" He asked as he put his fingers under her chin and kept her face in place so she couldn't look away

" I was afraid." A blush creeped up her face.

Natsu felt a weird gravitational force pulling him towards Lucy but he didn't fight it. He didn't want too. He lowered his face to hers and firmly yet gently placed his lips on hers. She accepted the kiss and brought her hands up into his hair, pressing him tighter into her. The pinkette picked her up and placed her on his lap, being careful not to hit her bloody knee and keeping his hands on her hips. Natsu wanted her. No, that wasn't strong enough. He NEEDED Lucy. He moved to place his hands on the front of her shirt, prepared to rip it clean apart.

"No, Natsu" Lucy breathed, pulling away slightly.

"Why not?" He asked trying to bring her back into him, missing the feeling off her.

" first of all, we are in a stairwell of a packed apartment building, secondly just this morning you were leaving my neighbors place while dressing yourself, and thirdly, I have to patch up my knee."

Natsu growled softly at her reasoning but accepted it. She made good points. But he wasn't going to let go that easily. He helped her stand and gather her feet under her, but as soon as they were he threw her over his shoulder.

" Natsu put me down!" She laughed while pounding her tiny fist on his lean back while he bound up the stairs, back towards her apartment. Deep laughter roared from his throat the entire distance and he finally placed her down when they stood in front of Lucy's apartment. As Lucy entered, a voice raged behind them causing them to turn around.

"Natsu?"

Having heard the commotion outside, her neighbor, Angel exited the small apartment across the hall.

"Hi, Angel,um" He was blank, he didn't believe he would run into her this fast

.

.

.

Lucy stared between the two in front of her. Natsu was nervously tightening his jaw and she could feel Angel's angry glare on her. She noticed Angel hadn't had enough time to dress properly, wearing only a large t-shirt and nothing else.

"What are you doing?" The white haired girl hissed.

"Helping Lucy with her knee."

"It's okay Natsu. I can handle it. Thanks though." Lucy could sense his unease through the situation and instantly felt the pain in her chest again. She didn't expect him to make excuses for Angel.

"But,." He started turning his attention back to the blonde.

"Really I don't need help wrapping up a damn bloody knee. Okay?" The sentence coming out harsh and unlike her. Natsu looked shocked at her expression but backed off, knowing she would only bite more if he probed. She closed the door, cutting him off outside and leaving him alone with Angel. She leaned against the door and willed herself to not get emotional

.

.

.

"I'm not just some random lay you know."

"Really because last night you were" he spat.

"I'm more than that!" She screamed

"Not to me" and with that he stalked off down the hall leaving a stunned and angry Angel. Angel stared at Lucy's door for the longest time, feeling the rage grow and bubble inside.

" I will show you. I am more than a one night stand." The white haired girl sank back into her fortress and began planning her revenge.

* * *

**i'm thinking of continuing this one also, but i am unsure of how i want Angel to take this. i don't know how dark i want Angel to be. **

**i am open for suggestions and would actually appreciate them. **

**but thanks for reading!**


	8. The two castles

The two castles.

Once upon a time, there stood two grand castles on opposite cliffs of one another. There had once been a bridge connecting the cliffs but they had fallen during the great wars. Nobody ever questioned why neither of the masters of the castle never rebuilt it, they just accepted that the castles were forever blocked from one another.

Inside one castle was a man and woman, both of blonde hair by the names of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. They had dreamed of having a baby and eventually the wish was granted with the birth of a precious little girl. She had the beautiful golden blonde hair and huge chocolate brown eyes as her mother. She was named Lucy and was loved very much by her parents.

The other castle held a lone old man by the name of Igneel. He had no one. His wife long dead for she had been on the bridge when it fell. He bore no children to inherit his fortunes and every day he felt the depression grip his heart tighter and tighter. One day he went for a walk in the forest, as one last visit before his death. By one of the tress, he stumbled on a bundle. A baby boy with abnormal pink hair had been wrapped tightly in a red blanket. He was asleep and made no noises as the old man scooped up the bundle and carried it back to his home. He named the little boy Natsu and raised him like his own.

A few years later when the children were the age of five, they each played on the separate cliffs. One day the little girl looked over at the impressive castle on the other side, and saw the little boy with pink hair. She stood and ran over to her edge of the cliff. The little blonde watched with amusement, excited to finally see another kid to possibly play with. She screamed at the top of her little lungs to gain the attention of the boy. Natsu had heard the shrill noise of the little girl and looked up from his post where he played with toys of dragons and soldiers. Once seeing the little girl, he looked for Igneel to ask what it was. Lucy ,however, smiled with triumph as he saw her, but frowned and teared up when he ran from sight. She stumbled forward trying to find the boy again, wanting nothing but to befriend him. He finally came back into sight, she smiled greatly and jumped in place. Beside the boy, was what the little girl assumed to be his father.

Natsu pointed at Lucy, and asked his dad what it was. Igneel laughed at his son, then pointed along with him saying it was a little girl. She was similar to him. Natsu looked at her with her shiny yellow hair tangling down her back and the white clothe of a dress she wore. He was still confused. He had never seen anyone but Igneel. The poor boy thought they were alone in the big place he saw everyday. Igneel watched with curiosity as his adoptive son stared at the little girl. The old man couldn't be any happier since he found Natsu. The little pink boy continued to stare as the girl on the other cliff bounced in her shoes with excitement and when she slipped he screamed and raced to the edge of his own cliff. He wanted to go help her as she dangled of the edge, screaming for help. Natsu crawled on his knees wishing the two cliffs to merge. But they never did and he cried tears of frustration. He didn't want this new wonder to fall, knowing it would be bad and she wouldn't be over there anymore. The moment he finally saw another person on the edge, pulling her up, relief washed the little boy. This person looked exactly like the little girl but bigger.

Lucy's mother had heard her child's screams and rushed outside to find her. Dread filled her when she found her on the edge hanging by her little hands. Now the little girl was cradled in her mother's arms, crying her little heart out. Her mother asked her why she was over to the edge, knowing Lucy understood she wasn't suppose to be there. Lucy responded saying she just wanted to see the little boy. Layla just brought the girl back inside while the children simply stared at each other, tears in both of their eyes.

After that day, the two would simply sit on their respective cliffs and stare at each other. They never questioned the need to see one another, just accepted that they were friends in a way.

Then one tragic day five years later, Layla and Igneel both fell ill. Their children stayed by the adults bedside. And when the illness took them, the kids fell deep into despair. Lucy had the comfort of her father for a few days, before he locked himself in his bed chambers then it was strictly the help that was there for her. But there was nobody left for Natsu. When Igneel died, Natsu screamed for hours trying to wake his father. But when Igneel never got up, Natsu wailed and ran outside. He sat for days, not moving hoping the blonde that was always out there to come out and give him some comfort that he wasn't alone. But she never came outside. Natsu's throat was still raw from all the screaming he did, but he didn't care. He returned to his now empty home and sat in the bed he was given years ago.

He never gave up however. Every day he sat in the same place he had for years, waiting for the girl to return. Day after day, month after month, he was outside waiting. After two years, the girl came outside again. She looked different, but he just thought she was growing like he was. She didn't smile as much when she saw him and that's what made him unstable. He had always counted on her smile, unknowingly. He wanted to know why she hadn't been out for two whole years. He wanted to know why she didn't smile. And it angered him that he couldn't ask.

Now that the kids where both in their own way alone, they depended on each other. Natsu spent his days learning to hunt and care for himself, while Lucy tried to get her once loving father out of his chambers, to play with her once more.

Natsu had learned that the sleep Igneel was in was actually death, so the boy wrapped him in clothe and drug him outside. He had heard stories when he was younger about the death of his father's wife and decided that their bodies should remain together forever even when they turned to dust. Know whenever he thought of Igneel, he sat on the very edge, dangling his feet and stared down where he knew his father was. After he visited, he walked into the forest to gather his meal, feeling he had to work for anything he wanted now.

Lucy had given up on seeing her father again and spent her days now sitting on Layla's grave, talking to the headstone. She also watched as Natsu sat on the edge of the cliff staring down. The sight saddened her. What if he was planning on plunging down? It hurt that she didn't know anything about him and that everyday he looked so sad. Was he alone now? Then she watched as he stood and walking into the trees.

When Lucy was eighteen, a horrible feeling crashed into her. She didn't know why but it did. She ran through her home and stopped abruptly in front of her father's door. She had had enough with this door. She marched to the old servants' room and grabbed the master key. The help had left the year before, leaving the Heartfilia family alone to themselves. Lucy forced up the door to her father, and instantly knew why she had that feeling earlier. The feeling was telling her she was all only up on this cliff. Her father had passed away the night before. She ran outside to her old childhood spot, hoping for him to be there, but he wasn't. She had no clue where he was now and the tears sprang to her eyes. She needed some feeling that she wasn't alone, but that's all that was around her. Lucy tugged her legs in front of her and rested her hands around them then let the tears roll free.

Natsu who had been hunting like always, came around and saw the girl in the somber position. He felt his heart go to her and his old anger came back because he was helpless to the distressed girl. He slowly walked to the edge and sat where he could be closest to her. She had grown to be stunningly beautiful, and the tears and frown she wore never felt like they belonged. He saw things through her he never even thought about. Once he turned thirteen, he didn't care that he was alone. He would live alone forever because he didn't need someone there for him. At least that's what he believed whenever he didn't see the girl across from him. Now he felt that empty pit within himself, and seeing her said and just as alone made it worse. He didn't care what he had, but for her, she didn't deserve to be alone.

He wanted to find a way to help her, but nothing was coming to him. But then it did. He remembered the stories of the bridge. It was how Igneel lost Grandine and their unborn child.

The pink haired man stood and disappeared, Lucy unaware that he was just there. She didn't know that he had stalked away with purpose. Until she heard the crashing of trees falling. Her head snapped up at the sound and her hands wiped the water out of her eyes to see what was happening. She saw the boy doing the impossible, dragging fallen tress to the divide between them. Fear froze her heart, knowing exactly what he was trying. She screamed at him to not attempt something stupid. Yet he kept dragging. One by one he laid them side by side until there were five laying on the ground. The boys body rippled as he chopped branches of and pulled twigs, making clear logs. He left into his castle that was running to the ground, some places already crumbled in the corners. He returned with ropes then joined the ropes as one. She rushed to the edge, screaming again for him to please stop. She didn't want the only other person she somewhat knew to die in front of her. She didn't want to lose anybody else. But the boy wouldn't listen to her pleas. He knew he could do it. He had been taught at a very young age how to build things and how to figure out to make them work correctly. It surprised him that he still knew the information giving it had been eight years since he last had a lesson. When all the logs were securely tied, he brought a rope around the knot he just finished and threw the other end around a high up sturdy looking branch, creating a pulley. Now he jumped on the rope and tugged down, lifting the makeshift platform.

The higher the wood got the more fear pooled into Lucy's stomach and the more tears fell. Once it stood straight up on the very edge, the boy tied the other rope end to the base of his leverage tree. He marched over to the logs and gave a slight push so it was leaning over to gorge. He knew that this could go either way. It could either reach the cliff he desired or it would fall deep into the water below, becoming a raft. But it was the chance he was going to take. He made his way back to the rope and with one swift moment, he brought a blade into the tree cutting the rope. The bridge of trees fell and landed safely on the other cliff like he wanted it to. He felt his spirit soar into the sky. He had did it. He connected the two. But who knew for how long. Natsu wasted no time with rushing over and giving a few good kicks at it. When it didn't plummet to the ocean pass below, he gathered his courage and ran onto it. Lucy screamed when he stood on it and buried her eyes into her hands, not wanting to see him fall. And she stayed still, crying into her hands until a pair of strong, warm arms circled around her.

" Please don't cry anymore."

This was the first time she ever heard his voice. The head of blonde shifted to look up at him, finding her head in the crock of his neck, his head planted on her shoulder. She placed her hands on the back of his head and pulled back to look at him. For all these years, she had only known he had the strangest pink hair, but now she could see it all. His strong bone structure, his brilliant black eyes, where the sun had kissed his skin gently, and where he had managed to scar his skin in several places. She pulled her hands to the front of his face, tracing the image unsure if he was really there. After all these years, it just seemed impossible for him to be there. While she examined him, he explored her. He noticed she was soft to the touch, her eyes sparkled with life giving them the warmest chocolate color he had ever seen, and her entire being gave off this radiance like she was an angel. She looked tiny and delicate in his arms, but he liked the feeling of her there.

" What's your name?" she asked him softly, her voice like sweet bells ringing in his ears.

" Natsu."

" I'm Lucy."

And from that moment, the castles were rejoined and the two young adults were never alone again. They spent their days side by side, talking, telling each other all the things they couldn't before.


	9. Nashi's Nightmare

"Daddy! Mommy!" A little voice screamed through the house, waking the male dragon slayer. When the scream repeated, Natsu threw off the comforter that was draped over him and raced out of his room. Fearing the worst, he lit his fists on fire as he rounded the corner to his daughter's room.

Nashi was sitting up on her little bed, tears falling down her tiny cheeks and she was hugging the dragon stuffed animal to her chest tightly. Natsu looked around the room and when he saw nothing there or even a hint that something had been there, he relaxed putting out the flames. He stalked forward and crouched beside the toddler's bed.

" What's wrong, Nashi?" Natsu asked in a low soothing voice while lifting his hands up to wipe away his child's tears.

" There's.. something.. in.. my.. closet!" The little girl rasped between sobs. With each little cry, Natsu felt his heart breaking.

" Oh, sweetie. There's nothing in your closet, I promise."

" But there was. I saw it in my sleep." Nashi insisted, her eyes filling with more tears.

Natsu ran his hands under her shoulders and lifted, bringing her to his bare chest. He held her with one arm, her sitting on it and wrapping her own little arms around his broad shoulders, resting her head in his neck. With the other free hand, he opened her closet and engulfed his hand in flames so they could both see in.

" Well, I guess we scared it away, because it's not here anymore." Natsu smiled, trying to ease the little girl's fear.

" It could be under the bed." she mumbled, keeping her head by the scar of his neck.

" let's squash it then." Natsu moved the girl so she was on his back and knelt to the ground. He crawled over to the bed, threw back her blanket, and peered underneath.

Nothing was there. " I don't think it's here anymore." He assured her while pulling his little monkey back around to his chest. Natsu hugged her close, hating that she was still scared.

" How about I stay in here until you can sleep?"

" No, I don't wanna sleep! It'll get me again!" Nashi screamed hurting Natsu's ears.

" What will get you?" Now he was disturbed. What could Nashi be so scared of?

" The evil wrinkly lady!"

Natsu looked down at her little face and felt his heart melt, he had never seen her so scared in her short life. He settled down in the overstuffed chair they had moved in the room. There, he smoothed her long, curly pink hair and cradled her against his solid form. His mouth placed kisses on the top of her head while he rubbed her back.

" I'll be right here, always. Nothing will ever touch you for as long as I am." Natsu whispered, lulling to the little girl who was already drifting to sleep.

Natsu stayed in that chair all night, holding Nashi and doing his best to keep away the nightmares. He knew there wasn't much he could do but he wouldn't give up on this. His daughter was scared by images inside her head, and he wouldn't have that emotion living in her. At some point however, he himself fell asleep in the comfort of the chair.

Outside the sun rose over the peaks of trees, trailing sunlight into the room. The two pinkettes were still in a deep slumber when Lucy walked in looking for Natsu. Curious to why he was in here, she tiptoed over and shook his shoulder until he woke.

" Lucy?" The man mumbled in a sleepy husky voice.

" What happened last night?" Lucy whispered.

" Nashi had a nightmare." Natsu yawned.

The man looked back at the toddler in his arms and noticed the peaceful sleep she had succumbed to. He smiled, thinking of the sweet dreams she was surely having now.


	10. Welcome to the Game

Lucy stared in the direction the bear and man had ran in, unsure of what to do. Her body screamed from the violence it just endured and thinking of it now, caused a soft whimper to leave her lips. The blonde figured every moment she made would hurt like hell, so she figured might as well get up now. Bit by little bit, Lucy moved her hands beside her shoulders and pushed, sitting herself up to lean against the tree. She fought back the cry that was lumped in her throat, not wanting to call attention to anything anymore.

Off in the trees, a bloodcurdling, scream like growl echoed back to her ears and, she remembered the bear and the man who saved her.

'Maybe he wasn't saving you, just keeping the bear away. Wouldn't want a bear hurting the girl he kidnapped, now would he?' her rational mind argued. 'Maybe you should get your pathetic ass up and leave while you have the chance!'

Yet, it seemed the more she struggled to get up, the harder it got for her limbs to gather themselves. Eventually, she gave up and just leaned against the sturdy tree to study her wounds, curious to what hurt so much. Timidly, she lifted the hem of her pink blouse and gasped when she saw the large purple and black splotch running the entire length of her side. What shocked her was there wasn't a single claw mark on her, making guess she was just backhanded by the animal. Next, she examined her leg thoroughly to make sure nothing was on them, yet there was a scrap place on her knee. Probably from a couple of sticks or rocks.

"We'll need to get that cleaned up." a deep voice stated, as the man returned.

Lucy looked up from her knee to see he had snuck up on her and was standing two feet from her. Instantly the girl drug her legs close to her chest, hugging them with her arms as if trying to hide into the background. Fear clawed deep in her heart as millions of possible thoughts ran through her mind.

Seeing her reaction, the man took a step back and raised his hands in front of him in a form of surrender. " It's okay. I won't hurt you."

The scared girl took this opportunity to take in the stranger, deciding if she should trust him or not. His body language shouted defense, his muscles shifting back and forth as if awaiting a sudden movement. The hair on his head stood straight up in soft bubblegum pink spikes, while his features were slacked, trying not to put her on edge. He wore no shirt, showing off his light bronze skin and well sculpted chest, and he wore a pair of jeans that had probably seen better days being as they were dirty to the seams and holes decorated his knees.

" Where are we?" she spoke in a small voice, shaking from uncertainty.

" I haven't got a clue." he responded.

" Who are you?"

" Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

" Could you help me?" She mumbled, almost positive she could trust him and put a trembling hand out.

Natsu lowered his hands and stepped forward, crouching down to help her out of the dirt. His hands braced themselves accordingly on her waist. Lucy winced at the contact on her bruise but refused to complain. There was nothing he could do.

"Sooo, Princess. How did you end up here?" Natsu asked when she was standing.

He didn't get it. Why would his captures, whoever they are, get someone as frail and delicate as the blonde beside him? She was obvious she was useless and couldn't hold her on, so what were they thinking.

'Perhaps they want someone to die?'

" What do you mean?" Now she stared at the pink-haired man beside her, wondering why he asked that.

" What I mean is what were you doing when you got jumped. Right before you woke up here." Natsu explained.

" Oh, um. I was walking home." She muttered before looking down at her feet.

Something in her eyes caught his attention. For the brief moment he saw them, regret and shame filled the brown orbs.

" So, you know I was kidnapped."

" It happens to the best of us too." Natsu grumbled, feeling pretty pathetic for allowing it to happen to him.

" You too?!" Lucy was surprised. This Natsu had just taken down a bear, but managed to be captured. She watched a grimace land on his face to find the discovery true. "Why?"

" A game it seems." Natsu responded, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket.

It was worn, like it had been folded once too many times. Yet the blonde carefully pulled it apart to see why it was handed to her. Her eyes skimmed the few short sentences and they enlarged to the size of saucers.

" Welcome to the Game, Princess" Natsu uttered darkly.


End file.
